


Heart Snatched

by DecemberWildfire



Series: Gaara x Harley Non-Canon Fics [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gaara - Freeform, Konoha - Freeform, OC, Romance, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon S, heart snatchers, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: The idea of losing the love of his life is an unfathomable thing for Gaara, but it's something he has to face when a group of heart snatchers attacks. (Naruto x Sailor Moon crossover)
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gaara x Harley Non-Canon Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975669
Kudos: 23





	Heart Snatched

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone fic and is not canon to my other Gaara x OC stories. I'm basing it off a random dream I had about a Naruto x Sailor Moon crossover universe involving heart snatchers. It's absolutely ridiculous and nauseatingly fluffy. Enjoy.

The war was long over and times were peaceful. Konoha was hosting a cherry blossom festival on this particular spring day. Gaara was in town for a couple days on business and his girlfriend Harley was accompanying him. They decided to check out the festival while they were there.

It wasn't really Gaara's thing but he wanted to show support. And, he loved watching Harley have fun. That alone brought joy to his heart.

They were sitting on a bench eating some festival bentos when Naruto and Sakura approached them.

"Gaara, hey!" Naruto called out. "How are ya? It's been a while. Good to see ya too, Harley."

"It's good to see you both," Gaara said politely. "It appears you've drawn quite a crowd today."

"Cherry blossom season is a big deal over here," Sakura said.

"I can see the appeal," Harley said. "All this time that I've been in Japan, this is my first time seeing them in person. They're really beautiful."

"If ya want, we could give you guys a tour," Naruto offered.

"Sure! Just one sec," Harley said, looking out behind them. "I'm gonna go grab a snow cone. Do you guys want anything?"

"Oh, that's nice of you, but I think we're g-" Sakura began, before Naruto cut in.

"Yeah! I'll take a cherry lime! Oh, and Ramune if they have it!"

Sakura knocked him upside the head.

"Alrighty, no problem," Harley replied with a small giggle. "I'll be right back."

Those two continued talking with Gaara after she left, eventually getting up and walking to the booth across from them that was selling masks and fans, per Naruto's request.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sitting on a rooftop overlooking the festival were two suspicious men.

"Ready to go?" one man asked the other.

"Ready when you are."

"Do you think we'll find any pure heart crystals?"

"Who knows? But even if we don't, the crystals we get are sure to provide a good source of energy."

"Of course. And with our combination, we're sure to succeed."

"Remember the procedure. All you have to do is place your hand on a person for five seconds, and then their crystal will be extracted. And then, thanks to my power, the heart crystal of the person they love will also be extracted automatically, as long as they are no more than a mile apart."

"Then the crystals will be drawn to you like a vacuum. As a result, the bodies of the victims will all be dragged towards you too through that energy. But they'll be unconscious, so it doesn't matter."

"They'll have maybe a few hours at most left to live after the extractions. There shouldn't be any trouble."

"It's foolproof. Those Sailor brats don't live anywhere near this region of the country, so there will be no one to stop us."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harley was waiting in the surprisingly long line at the snow cone stand. She felt bad keeping the others waiting.

Out of nowhere, she could hear some screaming and freaking out in the distance. She was caught off guard and didn't immediately realize the hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds, she turned around to face a sadistic-looking man with a star shape on his palm, and then… blacked out.

Over by the mask booth where the others were, Gaara suddenly collapsed to the ground, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Gaara!" Naruto and Sakura cried out, as they knelt down and tried to shake him awake.

"Gaara? What happened? Are you okay?!" Naruto panicked.

Sakura felt his pulse. "He's still breathing, but it's very faint. His heartbeat is still going, so I don't think it was anything like a heart attack… _what in the world?"_

Just then the two looked up and saw a sparkly, shimmering crystal floating in the air.

"What _is_ that thing?"

Looking around, they saw several others just like it. And then the crystals all flew away in the same direction. And after a moment, Gaara's unconscious body lifted off the ground and floated that direction as well.

"H-hey! Where are you taking him? Come on Sakura, we have to follow!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There were about a dozen unconscious people laying on the ground in front of the two men; the crystals all depositing into their bag. It was a much lower turnout than they had expected, but their powers only worked on couples who were in love, so they took what they could get.

Gaara's body arrived at the scene, and ended up dropping right next to Harley's. Throughout the heart snatchers' experience, some people got knocked out completely after losing their crystals, while others were able to maintain a smidge of consciousness. It just depended on each person, they supposed.

Harley was the latter. Not knowing what was going on, where she was, or anything of the sort, her eyes were open as she lay on her back, breathing heavily. She managed to turn her head to Gaara when he landed next to her.

"I thank you all for your heart donations," one man said sarcastically. "Sorry to dispose of you all here, but Doctor Tomoe needs these, so we'll bid you farewell now."

"HEY!!!" a voice cried out. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Naruto and Sakura arrived on the scene, out of breath from running.

"Oh? And who might you be?"

"I asked you a question first!" he shouted back.

"What are we doing? Well, to put it simply, we stole just a few heart crystals. Our boss needs them for a mission, but unfortunately the details are a secret."

"What's gonna happen to all these people?"

"They'll die within a few hours, probably. It's a small sacrifice for an ultimate goal, you see."

"Give them back!" Naruto shouted, starting to charge towards them.

"Wait!" Sakura interrupted. "How did you guys even do this in the first place?"

Harley could hear. She was listening. But she couldn't move. Gaara's eyes had opened too and his consciousness was hanging by a thread. His vision was blurry but he could hear clearly.

"It's simple, really. Our boss is a scientist and gave us the power to extract heart crystals. And in our case, once we steal from someone, the person they love also gets theirs stolen. It's quite convenient; the only caveat being, the person's love for the other has to be genuine, or it doesn't work. But that's all there is to it. We've got to be going now. You two had best say your goodbyes to these people while you still can."

Gaara and Harley turned their heads to each other. With seemingly blank stares and heavy breathing, they slowly reached out their hands to interlock. A year rolled down Harley's face.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto blasted his attack into one man's stomach.

"CHAAA!!"

Sakura landed one of her fearsome punches into the other man's back.

"I-impossible! You two aren't Sailor brats! How-"

The heart crystals went flying away from them. It seemed as though they knew where to go; who their humans were. They slowly floated back in the direction of the people.

"Sakura! Naruto!" a couple leaf chunin called from behind, running to catch up to them. "What happened here?"

"We'll have to explain later. But take those guys into custody! Don't let them get away!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The two ninjas were sitting by their friends as the crystals went back into their hearts, not fully sure what to expect.

Gaara awoke first.

"Gaara!" Naruto said with relief. "Look at you, getting us all worried again!"

"Naruto…"

He looked over to his girlfriend, who was taking longer to arise. She looked lifeless. Panic rushed through him as he started to recall everything.

Why wasn't she waking up? Would she be okay? Was it already too late…?

She didn't even appear to be breathing. Even Sakura was having a hard time finding a pulse.

This girl who was the ray of sunshine in his life every single day; the girl who cared for him since the beginning, long before he was Kazekage; his best friend in the world… was she… going to… die?

But after what felt like an eternity, she slowly opened her eyes and met his. A wide smile spread across her face as she felt immediate relief knowing he was okay.

"Gaara…" she said almost tearfully, slowly sitting up.

"Harley… you're…"

They pulled each other into a long, long hug. Just then Gaara started sobbing along with her, which came as a surprise even to him. He never wanted to let her go.

The others were starting to stand up and regain composure. Sakura went around and tried to explain what happened, encouraging them all to seek immediate medical attention just to be sure everything was all right.

Harley and Gaara eventually stood up too, which took a lot of effort, as the whole ordeal had depleted their energy as well.

"I'm… so glad everyone's okay…" Harley said, before immediately fainting.

Gaara caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground, but was panicking once again. Sakura came rushing over.

"She's okay," she reassured. "Just a fainting spell. She isn't used to this kind of thing, is she? And she's never been a victim of an attack like this… it was probably overwhelming for her."

"I need to get her to the hospital," Gaara said, nearly hyperventilating.

"Don't worry. I'll take you there myself. We can ride on Katsuyu."

_"Summoning jutsu!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gaara followed Sakura into a hospital room with Harley still in his arms, before gently placing her on the bed. He took a seat next to the bedside and held her hand, with no intention of leaving whatsoever.

"I promise she'll be okay," Sakura reminded him once more. He couldn't help it. He was shaken up. He didn't care about what had happened to him; but with _her…_ it was a different kind of fear than he'd ever felt before.

"You really care for her, don't you?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"She… means the world to me," he said.

"It's natural to worry about the ones you love. But I can assure you that after some rest, she'll be just fine. I'll make sure of it."

"I appreciate it. Truly, I do. It's just… I… I almost lost her before my very eyes. I don't think I ever knew what true fear felt like until now."

"There's always going to be that sort of worry in any relationship, even without big incidents like this. But, the love you feel for the other person is stronger than fear. Right? And I know that she loves you so, so much. It was proven further today when your heart crystal was stolen along with hers. It wouldn't have worked otherwise."

He just sat there in silence, appearing to be deep in thought.

"I've got to go check on the others," she finally said. "I'll leave her to you, but come grab me or one of the nurses if anything comes up."

So he sat there for what felt like forever, holding her hand and watching her sleeping breaths. She deserved better than this. This was a dangerous place in the world for people without ninja powers, but she had insisted time after time that there was nowhere else she'd rather be. As long as he was there with her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura had come back into the room briefly to check on them and grab some supplies.

Eventually, Harley's breathing rhythm changed and she slowly opened her eyes. Gaara was the first thing she saw, and she smiled.

"Hi, honey," she said.

Filled with relief, Gaara squeezed her hand and exhaled deeply.

"Hi," he said with a sweet smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy I guess… but other than that I think I'm okay."

"Make sure you stay hydrated," Sakura said, setting a jug of water on her side table. "Lots of water and lots of rest. Understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Sakura."

She left the room again to give them their privacy.

"Come here," Harley said, motioning him towards her.

He leaned in and gave her another long hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he managed.

"Likewise, hon. Do you… remember everything?"

"I do."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that with me," she began. "It's sick, what they were doing. Exploiting peoples' love like that…"

"I agree completely. But don't feel sorry. It wasn't at all your fault."

"Well. On the bright side, at least now we know we both have hearts," she teased.

She went on, making jokes and telling funny stories like she usually did. Gaara started to laugh a little; something she alone could bring out of him. But that mild laughter immediately turned into crying.

"Hey? What's wrong all of a sudden?" she asked, gently placing a hand on his cheek.

"I… couldn't protect you…" he managed through the tears.

"Oh, no. Please don't do this. Don't go blaming yourself… it wasn't your fault and there's no way any of us could've seen this coming."

"There was no way for me to keep you safe, and I almost lost you…"

"Gar," she said firmly. "Do not beat yourself up. It's not your job to be my full-time bodyguard. And besides, I always feel safe when I'm with you…"

He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

Those two only used terms of endearment when they were alone. It felt embarrassing in front of other people. But, given that they were alone in that moment, he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered.

Little did they know, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were hiding behind the door quietly watching, acting like nosy schoolgirls. They'd let out a quiet "awww" every so often. They knew full well the kind of person Gaara was before his reformation. So seeing him love someone so deeply was just a beautiful thing to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, it's been several years since I've watched Sailor Moon so I'm just going off memory. 
> 
> I know this was cheesy af but it's what happened in my dream lol. Kinda thought it was an interesting idea so I word-vomited what I could remember. 
> 
> I felt like this whole thing was too stupid to actually publish but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
